


Back Again

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's family has been gone on a camping trip for the last two weeks. When he gets back, it's needless to say that Cas is <i>very</i> excited to see him. Dean is just as excited to see Cas too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EASTER MY LOVELY SUBSCRIBERS (and those of you who are just reading this but aren't subscribed to me)!!! I wanted to give you guys a little Easter treat so I figured why not post a smut filled story for you guys to sneakily read at the Easter dinner table ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm always a slut for a high school AU and I was thinking of Impala sex so eventually this beauty was born :D I have some other more kinkier fics headed your way though, for all you kinky bastards out there :3 So fret not, I'm currently prepared for the next week :) Read away, loves!! (Side note, I tagged this as underaged, but they're both eighteen in the fic!!)

Dean and Cas have been together for a little over a year, and they’ve had times where they haven't been able to see each other. They’ve always handled it well, but for some reason, this summer when Dean's whole family went on a camping trip with no wifi and shitty cell phone reception for two weeks, Cas and Dean were eager to see each other. Very eager.

A few nights after Dean got back, he managed to get his Dad to borrow the Impala after dinner. He also managed to get Cas out of his house so that they could drive to the secluded little spot that they have by the nearby pond.

Dean kinda thought that Cas would want to talk first, discuss Dean's trip and everything, but once the car was put into park, he fucking _pounced_. Not that Dean really minded, he always did appreciate Cas’ eagerness.

“Fuck, Dean, I missed you so much,” he sighed as he wrapped Dean up in a tight hug. Dean smiled and hugged him back, running his hand through Cas’ hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I did too, babe,” Dean sighed back, thinking of how much he really did miss Cas. And, being two teenage guys, you can kind of guess where things went from there. 

Dean smirked, nipping at Cas’ earlobe. “I missed kissing you,” he murmured. Castiel smiled and bit his lip as he pulled away from the hug so that his nose was brushing Dean's.

“Miss anything else about me?” Cas prompted.

“I missed touching you, all that beautiful skin of yours,” Dean muttered as he leaned in to give Cas a sweet, lingering kiss. Dean began to pull away, but Castiel nipped at Dean's lower lip before suckling on it gently. He slung his arms around Dean's neck, letting one hand travel up to cup the back of his head.

“What else?” Cas questioned as Dean brushed his cheek with Cas’, leaning down so that he could kiss and nip at the skin of Cas’ neck.

“I think that's about it,” he said, even though it was far from it. Cas’ tone turned low and gravelly as he pressed his lips to the shell of Dean's ear.

“Wanna know what I missed most about you?” he asked.

“What?” Dean asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

“I missed you fucking me,” he whispered, making Dean's heart jump. “I missed your cock so so much,” he went on. Dean groaned into his skin, trying to pull Cas closer, even though the angle was awkward. Cas saw what Dean was trying to do, however, and he managed a way to straddle Dean’s lap. “I missed sucking you, I missed your fingers,” Cas murmured as he pressed himself against Dean, his body hot through the fabric of his t-shirt and the denim of his jeans. Dean grabbed his ass, hauling him closer, encouraging his hips to grind down in circles, the friction marvelous. “I bet you missed fucking me too,” Cas went on, right next to Dean’s ear. Dean only moaned and nodded.

“God, you know I did Cas. All those little noises you make, the way you scream my name when you come,” Dean told him, sliding his hands up Cas’ shirt. Cas tugged it off, but not before muttering,

“Did you think about me a lot?” 

“God, yes. Everyday,” he told Cas as he awkwardly worked on getting his own shirt off. When they had both their shirts off, Dean ran a hand down Cas’ chest before palming at Cas’ cock through the fabric of his boxers and jeans. Cas whimpered, grinding into the touch as his hands slid down Dean’s sides, finally grasping and settling harshly on his waist. Dean took his hand away, bringing it up and sliding it around Cas’ waist. He brought his other hand to Cas’ back and pressed him closer so that the heat of their skin connected.

“Now c’mere so I can kiss that sinful mouth of yours,” Dean muttered, causing Cas to grin slyly before he surged forwards, slotting his lips with Dean’s.

They kissed chastely for only a moment before Cas was parting his lips and Dean’s tongue slid into his mouth eagerly. Cas gripped Dean’s sides even tighter as he moaned into the kiss, relishing in the taste of Dean, the feeling of his lips pressed against Cas’. Dean groaned back, kissing Cas with a heated passion that Cas easily met.

Cas was making all these little noises into the kiss, his hips working faster against Dean’s as both of them grew harder. Dean’s hands roamed every inch of skin that they could find, and Cas just melted into the touch, a touch that he could never recreate with anyone else in the whole world.

The two kissed until neither of them could breathe, and Cas pulled away from Dean, panting. Dean could see in the dim light of night time that a pretty pink flush was rising up Cas’ cheeks, his pupils blown wide as his chest rose and fell quickly. Dean couldn’t put into words how much he missed the picture of Cas like that. “Backseat?” Dean breathed out, and Castiel immediately nodded, climbing off of Dean and scrambling over the seat. 

“Backseat,” he replied. 

Once Castiel was in back, Dean went straight for the glove compartment, pulling out the hidden bottle of lube and a condom. Once he had them in hand, he was climbing over the seat, watching Cas struggle to kick his pants and boxers aside. Dean did the same, cursing under his breath as he kicked them off and aside so that the two were finally naked.

It was now Dean’s turn to pounce once he saw Cas panting and naked, laying out just for him on the leather of the backseat. He crawled on top of him, immediately pressing their bodies together, their cocks meeting in the most glorious way. 

Cas arched up into it and groaned as Dean thrusted his hips downwards, muffling a moan in Cas’ chest. “God, Cas, you feel so fucking good,” Dean groaned. Cas slid his hands up Dean’s back, smirking.

“I’ll feel a lot fucking better once you get your cock inside of me,” he shot back. Dean moaned softly, reluctantly pulling away so that he could grab the lube.

“Very, very true,” he murmured to himself as he watched Cas bring his legs up to his chest. Dean fumbled to open the cap as he took in the sight of Cas. “God, Cas, you look fucking delicious,” Dean muttered, more to himself than anything, but Cas heard it and smirked.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Castiel replied, his eyes roaming Dean’s skin that had grown only tanner after two weeks of being in the sun, his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Especially his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. Cas eyed Dean intently as he moved closer to him, settling between his legs.

“Ready?” Dean asked, and Cas was ready to shoot back a witty retort, but all he could find in himself was the ability to nod eagerly.

Soon, Dean’s finger was pressed to Cas’ rim, and Cas let his head fall back at the touch. It was so soothing, and it only made him ache for more. Cas could get a little impatient when it came to Dean fingering him open, but Dean always argued with him, telling Cas how he didn’t want to hurt him.

But Cas could tell that Dean was a little impatient tonight because it wasn’t long before that finger was pressing into him, slowly and carefully. Cas relaxed into the touch, one that he couldn’t mimic with his own fingers, even though he had tried a fair amount of times during the two weeks that Dean was gone.

“God, Dean, you don’t know how much I missed this,” Castiel sighed, soon feeling the stretch of a second finger. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Oh, trust me, I missed it just as much as you did,” he told Cas, who couldn’t help but smile a prideful little smile. It was nice to know that Dean thought of Cas just as much as Cas had thought of Dean. It made his heart blossom with warmth.

Dean slid his two fingers in and out of Cas until he could tell that he was stretched enough. He was about to add a third finger, but he figured why not tease Cas a little. He always liked Cas when Dean teased him.

He hooked his fingers in what he knew was just the right way, and Cas swore under his breath, clenching around Dean’s fingers. Dean bit back a grin as he pressed a little harder, rubbing Cas’ prostate until Cas was whimpering beneath Dean. “Dean,” Cas grit out, knowing exactly what Dean was doing. “Stop teasing. I want your cock, and I want it inside me. Now,” he ground out. Dean bit his lip as he pulled his fingers out of Cas and added a little more lube to a third one, sliding them in with ease.

“You’re sexy as fuck when you’re commanding, y’know that?” Dean inquired as he worked his fingers in and out of Cas. Cas poked his head up with a little smirk and a gleam in his eye.

“I’m sexy as fuck all the time,” he told Dean, who couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“That’s a very true statement,” Dean replied with a smile, watching Cas rest his head back down with a sigh.

Dean worked his fingers in and out of Cas until he could tell that Cas was ready. After he grabbed the condom, tearing open the packet, he double checked, however. “You ready?” Dean asked as he slid the condom on and positioned himself against Cas. Cas responded by hooking his legs around Dean and tugging so that the head of Dean’s cock slipped past his rim. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean mumbled as he slid all the way into Cas, both Dean and Cas moaning in unison. 

Dean planted one hand on the window of the Impala, leaving a handprint amongst the fog that had collected on the windows, whilst the other hand braced itself by Cas’ head. Cas had an expression of total bliss on his face, and Dean would have bet a lot that he probably looked the same. “Oh, God,” Cas muttered as he took in the feeling of Dean inside of him, the feeling of being full. It was perfect, it was always perfect.

Dean took a moment to do the same, to take in the feeling of Cas wrapped around him, as close as he could possibly get to him. Cas was always so hot and tight and just what Dean wanted, just what he _needed_. 

Cas took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking up at Dean, making eye contact with him. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel it for weeks,” Cas growled, and, God, was that hot. Dean moaned softly and nodded. He pulled almost all the way out of Cas and slammed back in, enough so that Cas moved forwards a bit, and his hands came flying out to grasp at Dean, fingerprints digging into his skin.

Dean gave another thrust and another until he had a rhythm going, fast and hard, enough to get Cas moaning beneath him. But, as always, Cas wanted more. “Harder, Dean, c’mon, harder,” he groaned, grinding his hips up into Dean. Dean moaned at Cas’ words, thrusting in harder, as hard as he could before leaning down to capture Cas’ lips in his, in a messy, sloppy kiss that was all hot, panting breaths and soft noises. “More, Dean, more,” Cas panted into Dean’s open mouth. Dean groaned, kissing Cas harshly as he began to search for that certain angle that would get Cas screaming. Sure enough, once Dean pulled away from the kiss, he found that spot inside of Cas that had him arching up off the seat of the Impala, clutching onto Dean as though the world depended on it. 

“Yes!” he screamed before letting loose a choked moan. “Oh my God, Dean, fuck, right there, right there,” he panted, undulating his hips desperately against Dean’s. He could feel white hot pleasure snaking its way through his veins and it only burned more with every thrust of Dean’s hips.

The same exact pleasure was making its way through Dean’s body as he slammed into Cas, his hand slipping against the window of the Impala from all the sweat that was being built up. 

Dean leaned down, pressing his lips against Cas’ in another hot, open mouthed kiss. God help him, Cas was letting loose these little whines and little plea’s of, ‘Fuck, Dean’ and ‘Don’t stop, fuck’ and ‘Yes, oh, God, yes’ and they were pushing Dean only closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking beautiful like this, so fucking perfect,” Dean breathed out into Cas’ mouth. Cas moaned, loud and unashamed and right into Dean’s mouth.

“Dean, fuck, Dean, I’m so close,” Castiel panted, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t worry, I’m right there with you,” Dean groaned, feeling his orgasm nearing. “C’mon, Cas, wanna see you come, wanna feel you,” Dean panted, nosing at Cas’ cheek. He knew that Cas was close and he knew just what would push him over the edge. “Always look so pretty when you do, Cas, so fucking beautiful,” he continued. 

“Fuck, fuck, Dean, I’m, Dean!” Cas screamed, Dean’s name bleeding into a groan as Cas came hard, come painting his stomach as he clawed at Dean, clenching around him and arching almost all the way up off of the seat. 

Dean groaned loudly at the sight, his thrusts erratic as he let his head loll back, squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth going slack jawed as he moaned Cas’ name, his whole body rushing with heat as he came inside of Cas, his hips slowly stilling until he was buried deep inside of Cas.

Dean groaned once more before collapsing on top of Cas who let out a grunt at the sudden weight of Dean’s body on his. He didn’t really mind, however, it was comforting more than anything to have Dean’s body so close to him, pressed into him. “Oh, God, Cas,” Dean muttered after they had both, for the most part, caught their breaths. Cas moaned with a fond smile on his face as he ran a hand up Dean’s back and onto his head, his fingers running through Dean’s hair. “You’re a fucking animal,” Dean told Cas, who laughed. 

“I could say the same about you. God, that was good, that was really fucking good,” Cas mused, causing Dean to huff a breath of laughter.

“That’s an understatement,” he replied.

They laid there like that for a moment, feeling the breath of one another, Cas playing idly with Dean’s hair, Dean stroking a thumb over Cas’ waist. “I love you, God, I love you,” Dean murmured, causing Cas to smile softly.

“I love you too, Dean,” he replied kindly, causing Dean to smile. Cas sighed. “Despite the fact that you’re pinning me to the seat with the weight of your whole body, there’s come drying between us, and your dick is still in my ass, I really don’t want to move again,” Castiel told Dean, who laughed a little, then sighed.

“I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, tell me what you guys thought!! Comments always make my day, and kudos are amazing, so feel free to leave either one :D [Here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case any of you guys want me to fill a prompt or if you want to just talk to me, I'm always open to awkward conversations and new friendships!! So, with that, I'll once again wish you guys a happy Easter, and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! <3 :D Xoxo


End file.
